


there's always a flip side

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"LOCCENT" fill. LOCCENT was one of the best places to be assigned. LOCCENT was one of the worse places to be assigned. You gained a family. You watched as you lost friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's always a flip side

(LOCCENT)

The LOCCENT crew were a close-knit bunch. After all, they spent a lot of time in that room lit solely by the eerie glow of the computer screens; they had to get to know each other sometime.

They talked and laughed and met for drinks. They bonded over old cat videos and jokes from Whose Line is it Anyway? They were one of the most stable groups in the program after the drifted pilots themselves. There was rarely an incident report due to an altercation between any of the members of LOCCENT, rather they got in trouble for punching anyone heard bad mouthing one of them.

They were a family in all the best senses of the word. They all knew they could go straight to each other with any worry, problem or insecurity and do so without judgement.

It was the best part of being one of the ‘j-techs’.

The fact that being in LOCCENT meant you basically had a premade family awaiting you every time you walked through the door.

XXX

It wasn’t easy being part of the LOCCENT operations.

That wasn’t trying to make their job seem more important than it is; it was truly one of the hardest and the most underestimated jobs that ran in the jaeger program. The pilots fought and fought hard. They fought and died in the jaegers protecting the world.  In LOCCENT, they become friends to each of the ranger teams. The team and the pilots grew close sharing jokes and movie references over the comms awaiting the kaiju, even just giving advice and receiving quips during the fight.

Every team came through that LOCCENT. Every time they did, the LOCCENT eventually knew they would probably hear their end. Their screams. Their cries.

Their silence.

That silence was harder than watching the drift monitoring equipment die off because there was nothing left to monitor.

No it wasn’t.

Maybe.

It was equally hard.

Maybe that’s why the LOCCENT crew were so close. There was less chance of seeing one of their fellow teammates dropping off all monitors.

It was easy to be a family when you could be nearly positive none would be leaving you there alone.


End file.
